As Real As You and Me
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: It doesn't matter if they're wax statues, Teddy and Sacagawea are in love! Brainless fluff


**Inspired by the song from Home. And it's the first fic I've completed in just under a year, you have no idea how happy this makes me. My writer's block has just been killing me these past couple of months!**

As Real As You And Me

If Teddy and Sacagawea weren't really real, did that mean their love wasn't real, either?

This wasn't some unanswerable riddle that Larry battled with on a daily basis. In all honesty, he didn't really think about it. He didn't have to; the answer was right there in front of him. Two of his dearest friends were unmistakably in love with one another, and they deserved only happiness. It didn't matter that they were made of wax. The love between them was as real as the kisses they shared. He watched them from afar now, and his heart instantly began to swell. Teddy had always been very gentle with the softly-spoken Native, but still incredibly tender. There was much he could express in just a simple touch of the hand. He didn't have to have words to tell Sacagawea how he adored her. If that wasn't love, Larry would often retort, he was the Queen of Sheba. Their love was as real as the tablet's magic.

With a nervous air about him, Teddy walked across the vast lobby to stand beside his human companion. The two of them, in their manly manner, shuffled awkwardly in their shoes as if they were afraid of the impending conversation.

" So how are you feeling, Teddy? You nervous?"

Teddy thought he could get away with it. " Don't be ridiculous, Laurence! A man with such valour wouldn't dare to show his weakness in the face of adversity." It was only when he unleashed a little giggle, breathless and undignified, that he let the night guard know of his internal turmoil. Embarrassed, Teddy dropped his gaze to his gloved, wax hands. Although his gloves were made of sturdy brown leather, it was quite clear that he was struggling to keep his hands from shaking.

Larry cracked a smile. " Yeah, I bet he wouldn't," he joked. A second of silence followed, and as the clock struck three thirty in the morning, it was time for seriousness. The night guard clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze of support. " You'll be fine. Trust me; you're the president of the United States for crying out loud!"

Even Teddy's sky-blue eyes seemed to smile. He placed his own hand over Larry's, resting it there for a few short moments. " Thank you, Laurence."

No more words had to be exchanged as Teddy prepared to take the plunge. He turned his attention to his love once more, who was watching him also, and he swore he fell in love all over again. Her skin was like gold beneath the bright museum lights, as perfect as it ever was. Teddy had no time to wonder what her answer might be; he just had to hear it from her. As he stepped closer towards her, he felt as though he was stepping across a river of lava, burning his feet and melting his legs. Larry watched him with a toothy grin plastered on his face, urging the wax man on in his head. For a second, he thought he could feel tears in his eyes as his heart began beating to the rhythm of his friend's footsteps.

Teddy was now right by Sacagawea's side, and she was observing him closely. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in her curiosity, but she let him take her hands and kiss them both.

" My dear, do you remember your first night in this fine establishment?" he asked her, keeping her hands close to his mouth.

Sacagawea had no idea what he was on about. She could spot Larry looking over them in the background. It was hard to make out his facial expression from this distance, but he most definitely had some part in this. She turned her attention back on to Teddy, who was still waiting for an answer. With a cheeky smirk, she decided to play along anyway. " I believe so, darling. Clark and Lewis claimed to be lost in the forest, and then they started arguing over which direction to go in. They were completely blind to the world around us. I was the only one who realised we were all in that glass case!"

Teddy smiled warmly at this response, imagining that night. His breath was starting to calm now.

" Why do you ask?" she continued quizzically.

" Haven't you guessed already, my love? The night you came to this museum was the night I started living!"

Sacagawea cooed softly, overwhelmed with feelings of appreciation. But then she received a huge shock. She watched, open-mouthed, as the life-size replica lowered himself to his knees. He continued to hold her hands in a loving manner. The Native young woman could do nothing but gasp.

" I know my purpose on this earth is to teach children about the wonders of our past, but when I'm with you, it's different. For once I can't seem to explain it; you just give my life a greater purpose. Now, I haven't a ring to give you and we _are_ both just wax statues, but would you consider being my bride?"

Sacagawea gasped again, noticing the emphasis on their being made of wax. As the initial wave of surprise passed, she heaved a sigh and lowered herself to her knees to meet Teddy in the eye. " It doesn't matter if we're wax. It doesn't matter if we're not really the people that we represent. We are our own beings in this world; wax or flesh; alive or lifeless. So that can only mean one thing."

" What?" Teddy whispered.

" Our love is just the same. Our love is as real as you and me."

" So does that mean…?"

Sacagawea let out a hearty laugh, rising in unison with Teddy to her full height, and she nodded vigorously. " Yes!"

And the two statues, alive and real, shared their love in the lobby, kissing tenderly. The other exhibits surrounding them cheered and whooped energetically, intending to party for the rest of the night in celebration.

She hadn't been aware, but Sacagawea's voice had carried across the room and Larry had heard every word. He had to agree. Their love is _indeed_ as real as you and me.


End file.
